The present disclosure generally relates to computer networks and, more particularly, relates to media access control (MAC) address learning in a multiple virtual switch environment.
Today's networks are reaching capacities of 100 gigabits (Gbs). These networks are now capable of supporting thousands of host operating systems and Hypervisors with a single physical interface. The entity controlling the physical interface needs to be flexible in the interface requirements for each host operating system and hypervisor.